Sam Lawton
Sam Lawton is the visionary in Final Destination 5. He is a sales division employee at Presage Paper, a chef in Le Cáfe Miro 81, and a survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse. Sam resides in New York. He is shown to be free-spirited, bold and ambitious. He works at Presage Paper as part of the local sales division. His sales for the last quarter are very poor. He dates Molly Harper and friends with Peter Friedkin. Sam also worked as a Chef in a French restaurant called Le Cáfe Miro 81. He has an ambition on going to Paris for his apprenticeship, much to Molly's disappointment. However, he cared much about her when he let her join in Paris. Sam was qualified to go on a company retreat along with his coworkers. Sam was the seventh survivor to die and was revealed as one of the casualties in Volée Airlines Flight 180. Final Destination 5 Sam has cooked breakfast for his co-workers to prepare for their company retreat. His girlfriend, Molly breaks up with him. Later, he, Molly and his co-workers Peter, Candice Hooper, Isaac Palmer, Olivia Castle, Nathan Sears, Dennis Lapman, and others went inside the bus to go to the company retreat where Sam begins sees many strange signs. Later on, Sam has a premonition of the North Bay Bridge collapse and manages to narrowly save seven of his co-workers before the collapse happened. Later on, Agent Jim Block asks him if it was a terrorist attack where Sam only answers that he had a vision. He goes to memorial service later where he sees the mysterious William Bludworth, telling them they had cheated Death. Eventually, he loses interest of the reason of the premonition and decided to go on with his daily life as an employee at Presage Paper and as a Le Cafe Miro 81 chef, where he is being given a chance for an apprenticeship in the Paris branch. Later on, Candice dies from a freak accident in a gymnasium by breaking her back. Sam visits Peter in the gymnasium where he sees Bludworth again. The following day, a depressed Peter invites Sam, Molly, Olivia, and Nathan for a drink. After Olivia leaves to head to a clinic, the others received news that Isaac died during a massage treatment. He meets Bludworth once more who was actually a coroner and told them to take someone's life. He and Molly decide to see Olivia, suspecting she might be in danger. They arrive at the clinic but hears Olivia screaming and rushes to her aid. Sam, Molly and Leonetti (Olivia's eye surgery doctor) enter the room as they see an injured Olivia. She steps on the teddy bear's glass eye, causing her to stumble backwards and crash through the window, falling 4 stories onto a car's windshield, instantly killing her. At the factory of the Presage Paper, Nathan accidentally kills his co-worker, Roy, managing to steal his life. Later, Dennis heads to the factory area where he is killed by a wrench. Eventually, Sam accepts the apprenticeship and was given the whole restaurant to himself and Molly for a whole night. Peter appears and talks about how he almost killed a woman by shoving her to the road. He said the woman didn't deserve to die, but Molly does and suddenly points a gun at her. Sam manages to distract Peter and Molly manages to run to the kitchen. Sam and Peter fight until Peter manages to knock out Sam. Agent Block appears to assist Molly where he is shot by Peter. Still wanting to kill Molly, Peter is eventually stabbed with a cooking skewer by Sam. Since Peter stole Block's life, and Sam was able to kill Peter, Sam was given Block's intended lifespan. Death Two weeks later, Sam and Molly are boarding a plane to Paris. As they are taking their seats, a fight breaks out between two passengers, revealed to be Carter Horton and Alex Browning being thrown off the plane as Terry Chaney, Billy Hitchcock, and Valerie Lewton follow them. Tod Waggner and Clear Rivers also follow them. Sam and Molly ignore the situation as the plane takes off. While on board, Before Sam begins suffering the same omens from the bridge, He looks at his flight ticket, which reveals the plane that he and Molly are boarding was Flight 180. A flight attendant passes them and a passenger asks what was the fight, that happened minutes ago, was about. The flight attendant then explained that one of the passengers had a panic attack claiming he had some sort of vision. As Sam realize this, the plane starts to break apart in mid-air. Molly is sucked out. "I got you!" Sam yells. Molly shrieks. "Sam!" screams Molly. "Molly, hold on!" screams Sam. However, the overwhelming force causes Molly to lose her grip as she gets bisected by a tailplane, devastating Sam. Soon enough, Flight 180 explodes. Screaming, Sam is burned alive as the flames instantly incinerate his eyes, nose, face and mouth, thus killing him. The burning plane finally explodes and sends a fiery piece of the landing gear to the city.